


Comedy Hour With Emishi

by misura



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tough crowd, huh?" Emishi said.</p><p>"If you want to call three people a crowd," Shido said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comedy Hour With Emishi

"Did you notice how depressed Juubei looked today?"

("I think his face always looks like that," Ginji said.)

("Don't know, don't care," Ban said.)

"It's because Kazuki's been _stringing him along_ again."

("I don't get it," Ginji said. "Juubei's sad because Kazuki used his strings? He's been doing that forever. Why would Kazuki's technique make Juubei sad all of a sudden?")

("Don't know, don't care," Ban said.)

"Tough crowd, huh?" Emishi said.

"If you want to call three people a crowd," Shido said.

"Two people and a freak of nature who's never laughed in his life."

"Whatever."

"All right then: in a race between Ginji and a cheetah, who would win?"

("Why would I race against a cheetah? I don't understand, Ban-chan.")

"Give up?"

("If we say 'yes', will you stop this idiocy?" Shido asked.)

"Ginji would win, 'cause he's the _Lightning Lord_."

("Someone please kill me now.")

"Okay, okay, if you insist, just one more. Why is Ginji so much more popular with the ladies than Ban?"

("Come again?")

("It's a joke, Ban-chan.")

("Damn right it is.")

("Heh," Shido said.)

"It's because Ginji's aura is _electrifying_. Thank you, thank you, it's been great."

("Boo.")

("Be grateful it's over, Mido. If he'd wanted to, he could've kept going all night.")

("Only we'd let him, monkey boy. Only if we'd let him.")

"So, hey," Emishi said, jumping off the stage. "How was that?"

Ban opened his mouth, then closed it again as he got divebombed by a raven.

Ginji coughed. "I think that maybe you should work on some jokes that aren't just about people you know? I mean, you want to make everybody laugh, right, Emishi-kun? Not just people who know Kazuki-kun or Ban-chan or me."

"Good point," Emishi said. "Thanks, Ginji. I'll work on that, and then I'll meet you guys here again next week? I've got a job interview all lines up next Friday - one night a month in a pretty tiny bar but hey, you gotta start small, right?"

"I think we've got a job of our own then," Ban said.

"We do?" Ginji asked.

"I'll be helping them out," Shido said.

"You will?" Ban asked, two seconds before a dog bumped into his legs.

"That's too bad," Emishi said. "Oh well, maybe I'll tag along. Bound to be some dull moments."


End file.
